Tren Krom
Tren Krom is a hyperintelligent entity created by the Great Beings. Biography Tren Krom was originally created by the Great Beings to watch over the Matoran Universe while it was being built, to ensure that it would not suffer from internal problems when it was still under construction. Once finished, he was no longer needed, but refused to give up his role as the world's protector. When open combat and diplomatic negotiations failed, was tricked by Angonce into entering one of the lower islands, where he was imprisoned by being fused to the rock in a deep underground cavern. He was later replaced by the synthesoid pilot known as Mata Nui, and forgotten as a legend or a bogey by the people of the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he grew incapable of waiting any longer, and through intense mental strain and agaony, he split his mind from his body, becoming a disembodied intellect. After that event, his body was powered solely by pure instinct, so he had to stay on his island to ensure that it did not tear itself and the island apart in an effort to escape. After millenia, a team of explorers came to Tren Krom's island on the way to another destination and encountered Tren Krom. He managed to scare them off before they encountered the body, but was unable to board their ship before they left. Unable to leave his body alone, but unwanting to remain a prisoner, he sent out mental signals into the world to draw another to the island, that being eventually being Toa Lewa. Subliminally, he drew Lewa into the depths of the island, forcing the Toa to encounter the body. The body reacted violently, using rage-based mental attacks against the Toa of Air, until Tren Krom telepathically convinced him that the only way to stop the creature without killing them both was to link with its mind and explain his purpose. Lewa tried, and upon not finding a mind in the first layers, crawled deeper inside, unintentionally leaving his body. Tren Krom took advantage of this, and seized Lewa's body, using it to escape. He is currently one of the leaders in The Enforcers of Tren Krom. He is not currently on Korboka Nui, but is instead on his island. The reason behind this is unknown, especially considering Lewa's continued presence there. A separate version of him was created by The Order of New Karda Nui in attempt to help recreate Karda Nui, thinking he was dead (in fact an alternate version had died). This separate version acts as the order's leader. The Order is unaware of the Tren Krom inhabiting Lewa's body. Trivia *It is suspected that due to the nature of the separation of his mind and his body, he will be capable of commanding or influencing any material body that is incapable of the act of will required to keep him out, and possibly to even create controllable forms out of extant matter. However, he has not been seen switching between forms enough to verify any claims. Appearances *Vradok Returns! Category:Characters Category:The Enforcers of Tren Krom Category:Axis of Evildoers